


A Romp In The Woods

by Saigoat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Collars, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Poor Theon, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigoat/pseuds/Saigoat
Summary: Things have become dreadfully boring around the Dreadfort. All work and no play makes Reek a dull pet, so Ramsay has a little game in mind to keep his captive on edge. A good old fashioned  hunt never hurt anyone...well anyone but poor Reek.





	A Romp In The Woods

"Oh Reeeeek!" The voice shouted behind him, it wasn't far off now. He nearly lost his footing when he heard the haunting call, not that the hobbling pace he had been running was covering much ground.

It was early in the morning when his master waltzed into the kennels, the sun hadn't even crested the horizon. Ramsay pulled him from his confinement and gave him a swift slap in the face to knock the sleep from his eyes. His lord told him how monotonous things had been around the Deadfort and asked the former Greyjoy if he'd care to join him on a hunt. He just nodded absently, better to agree than start asking questions and earn another punishment. His master grinned at him and gave him a push towards the door.

"Go on then." He said and gestured vaguely at the entryway. Reek just stood there, mouth slightly agape with a puzzled look plastered on his face. Ramsay's look grew dark then, "It's not really a hunt if you'd don't put up a good chase, Reek." He emphasized every word to get it through his pet's thick skull. "You have until the count of ten......nine...eight..."

The maimed man's eyes grew wide with horror as his master's words finally clicked, he took a few cautious steps back, scared to leave his lord's side.

"Seven...six..."

Then he bolted for the door, his stride was awkward and labored with pain. Pushing past the door, the guards that already seemed to be privy on the Bolton's little game had opened the gates for him. Even with his flagging sprint, he made it past the treeline and into the lush green that surrounded the fort without a so much as a glimpse of the person after him.

He had run for only Gods knew how long but dawn had broken the darkness that had blanketed the realm. By then Reek's energy began failing him, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. His steps becoming more unsure each passing second; Losing a few toes to a knife didn't exactly improve his balance either.  
"I see you!" He heard echoing behind him. The man wanted nothing more than to stop, curl himself up and cower if he got caught surely there would be consequences but if he made it out of the woods it would only provoke his lord's ire even further. Every step he took was agony, it seemed as if each partially healed wound was reopening, staining his ragged clothes with blood.

Ducking behind an oak tree, he stopped his breath in his throat and became as still as he could and listened for his lord to go sprinting by before he set off crashing through the bushes in a new direction. Hoping that he'd lost his pursuer he became careless. The poor boy had been looking over his shoulder, frantically searching for the monster running him down when his mangled foot caught an outstretched root.  
Reek fell hard, smashing his face into the earth below. His breathing was hitched and labored while blood leaked lazily from his nose. Before he got a chance to scramble back to his weary feet, a knee slammed into the small of his back, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the ground. A hand gripped the back of his neck and shoved his face into the dirt, "You didn't get very far dear Reek," Ramsay huffed a laugh, "It doesn't make winning very satisfying."

The Lord's grip on his neck tightened, for a second he thought it might snap and couldn't help but let out a broken sob, unsure if he longed for death or feared it. The knee in his back pushed the breath from him and replaced the dread with pain, he thrashed weakly and let out a submissive whine but it didn't persuade the cruel man to budge an inch from on top of him.

"What a pitiful hunt." He growled, moving his hold from Reek's neck to the leather collar that bound it. One sharp tug brought the man's face up and tore new gashes in his throat where the collar bit into it.

"No matter, I still get to take the reward." He hissed into his pet's ear. The Bolton slid back, removing the offending limb from off his charge and promptly used his free hand to cant the thinner boy's hips up.

Tears cut through the dirt on his face, his irregular gasps and coughing devolved into audible sobbing, "Mercy Master, p-please mercy."  
Ramsay only laughed, in some mocking and unsettling way.

"I-i ran just like you bid! Reek ran!" He tried to reason.

"Oh no no no sweetling, I went on a hunt," His Lord replied venomously, "I know you don't understand most things, but surely you know what it is to give chase?"  
His tormentor planned to take him long and hard right there in the forest, oh the screams would sound delightful echoing in the trees. Pale eyes were lidded in content, a wicked smile warped his face while he practically tore down the ruined breeches from his prize's body. The hunched figure squirmed and quaked beneath the lord, fright lighting a fire deep in his gut.

"Anything M'lord Anything y-you want! Just please don-" Pleads were cut short as the man above him gave another quick yank to the thin leather he held tightly.

"I think you are forgetting your place," Came Ramsay's jagged words laced with anger, "I own you, you filthy ingrate." He could hear the man's teeth grit.  
The hold on his collar was released and with it took all the strength holding him up, he collapsed into the dust again, shaking frantically, "M'sorry Master, so sorry..." He muttered uselessly. Embarrassment twisted knots in his chest, Theon would be fighting....kicking, biting, clawing and spitting in this monster's sick face but...Reek only wept and wished fervently to please his master, the kind master that allowed him to sleep in the warm kennels instead of outside in the freezing cold and sometimes fed him scraps from his own plate. Sure from time to time, he would be disciplined harshly, but it was his own fault for being so clumsy and stupid wasn't it?

"Spread your legs for me." The command cut through his thoughts. The trembling mess took no time to abide Ramsay, gently moving his legs apart while the harsh man still sat partially atop him. For a moment he was just lying there on the ground, hips tilted up while his chest still pressed against the cold earth below him then he heard the rustle of fabric and felt those cold eyes boring holes into the back of his head, it made his heart hammer in his ribcage. Reek felt his lord press against his entrance, lining himself up with a sadistically slow motion. No matter how many times his master took him it never prepared the poor creature for the burn, it ripped through him like a hot sword every time.  
At last Ramsay pushed into him, basking in the yelps beneath him, the brutish man took his sweet time moving further and further into that delicious warmth. Blood welled and dripped down the former Greyjoy's legs as he shrieked and cried out, his torturer only stopped moving when he was down to the root and their hips met. Reek pressed his forehead into the dirt, sucking in air and letting out shaky panting trying desperately to staunch the flow of tears. He had to behave, lest his master decides to leave him alone in the woods after he'd taken his fill. He whimpered when Ramsay began to thrust into him, biting down on his lip to keep from weeping; He clamped down so hard it broke the skin.

"A pathetic view, perhaps you'll enjoy the hunt more if I let my boys join in. After all, it's not very entertaining if there's only one predator in the woods hmm?" He mused to his captive, using his slow pace to highlight each word. Reek lost control of his sobs again, terror swelling at mere words, "Only your Reek! I'm your Reek M'lord please I-ah!"  
A devilish smile broke over his visage, his sweet plaything begging for him was quite a sight.

"You think you're too good for my men?" He prodded the boy's fear like dumping wildfire into an open flame and he slammed into his charge harder with each passing thrust.

"No, I!...I don't mean.." He trailed off for a beat, he dare not irk his lord while he split his lower half apart, "I-i only want you inside me, Master! I only want to p-please you..."  
His obedience was unwavering even as he was fucked into the dirt like an animal, he was Ramsay's creature through and through. With that Ramsay grabbed Reek's waist with a death grip and began a brutal pace, sending a jolt through the crying mess under him with each snap of his hips. All he could do was screw his eyes shut and try not to go unconscious from the suffering, moans wracked his body when his captor found his prostate, pleasure shot through the ache of being torn open. It was the only respite he had, he longed for it secretly, to feel the heat puddle in his stomach but more often than not the pain drowned out the stir in his mangled member. It didn't help Reek's resolve that Ramsay noticed the change and aimed for the spot that turned his pet's cries into whimpers of bliss. The Bolton relished in his pet's conflict, loved to see him scramble for the right answer, to see the fright flash in his eyes, and most importantly Reek's precious, weak, little thrusts back against him whenever he so much as grazed that spot deep inside him. His captives shuddering grew more out of control the longer he rutted into his sensitive entrance, moans growing louder, it was a treat when it mixed with the boy's sniveling sobs.

Maybe next time he pinned his toy down for a rough fuck he'd cut him open a new scar to admire, use the blood to slick his manhood.  
He adored making his prey squirm, "Who's my good boy, Reek?" He asked, mostly to revel in the hasty reply.

"I am, oh Gods, M'lord" He keened, nodding feverishly, "I'll always be your good b-boy..."  
Ramsay slowed to a stop, turning the body under him over to face him, ignoring the scream it pulled out of the other. He hitched the poor man's legs around his lord's hips while he sat him in his lap. Arms hooked around Ramsay's neck gingerly as if mildly asking permission, the thinner man look relieved, even if only a bit, to not be shoved into the ground anymore. His sea colored eyes were alight with true admiration and anxiety, perfect. His tormentor wasted no time in biting and sucking deep bruises into his neck, pushing up into the bloodied hole, raking his nails down his scarred back.

"Please master h-harder, want t' be your good l-little Reek..." Spouting what he knew his lord wanted to hear. He huffed a moan and attempted to grind down into the motion, he hadn't even noticed Ramsay idly making a trail up to nip at his ear and rasp, "What a sight...I should fuck you until you can't walk straight, can hardly wait to parade you back into the Dreadfort with you leaking my seed."  
The shaking figure only whimpered and moved faster against his master, perhaps if he satisfied him properly he wouldn't be so vicious the next time he bent him over. He could feel his lords thrusts become ragged and stuttering. Quickly he tried to make himself tighter around his length, moving as fast as his broken body would allow. At long last Ramsay bit down on a pale patch of skin right above the thin leather collar and yanked his prize hard into his lap filling him with come, keeping him there until every drop was spent. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Reek let out a final shaky groan before going limp against the Bolton.  
The moment had passed and the cold man unceremoniously shoved his captive off of him, he stood towering over the trembling boy.

"Come, Reek I expect we are missed back at the fortress." He did not get far before he noticed his pet wasn't following him. Turning on his heel he stalked back over the ruined man and laid a sharp kick to his ribs with a wry smile, "Shall I repeat myself?"  
He had attempted to stand, truly he did, but his legs felt as though they were made of water and he was torn and dripping his seed and blood making his body shriek in protest. Under the scrutiny of his master, he tried to stand once more but got no farther than he had before, silent streaks of tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Ramsay rolled his eye's and sighed, "Must you rely on me for everything you useless craven?" He must not have expected an answer because he bent over to scoop the former Greyjoy off the forest floor with ease. One strong arm under his legs and one supporting his back, he hauled his charge on the long walk back to the fort; Soaking up the look of dumbfounded pain mingling with bliss written on his pet's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and questions, comments, and helpful criticism are welcome!  
>  Please consider donating to my Ko-fi @ Ko-fi.com/saigoat and help support my writing! Thank you so much


End file.
